


Everyone Wants Minseok's Ass

by JangJaeYul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, EXO-M OT6, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Voyeurism, just a lot of unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JangJaeYul/pseuds/JangJaeYul
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, really.





	Everyone Wants Minseok's Ass

Minseok walks into the living room and clears his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Waddup?” Kris mutters, flipping him the galaxy.

Minseok opens his mouth and, with absolutely no preamble, announces, “I need my ass fucked right now immediately by everyone in this room.”

There’s a muffled squeak from the corner, and when everyone looks around Yixing is cupping a hand under the torrent of blood pouring from his nose.

“Don’t mind me,” he mumbles. “Can I not go last?”

“I want to go last,” Tao declares with a smirk. “I like it sloppy.”

“Gross,” Jongdae mutters.

“I call first,” Kris says, but Luhan has already hoisted Minseok over his shoulder and is sprinting down the hallway.

“ _Too fucking late, Wu!_ ”

Minseok squeals delightedly as Luhan throws him down on the bed and rips his pants off.

“Yesss, Lu-ge!”

“You know you love it when I’m the first,” Luhan croons into Minseok’s ear, then noses down over his shirt to nuzzle into the front of Minseok’s boxer briefs. Minseok isn’t even hard yet; he clearly didn’t come out and demand five cocks up his ass out of a burning horniness that he couldn’t satisfy on his own, he was apparently just bored.

Luhan peels Minseok’s underwear off and pushes his legs up towards his chest.

“Lube?”

Minseok, somewhat unsurprisingly, produces it from the breast pocket of his shirt. Perhaps he was expecting them all to jump him right then and there in the living room. Luhan uncaps the tiny bottle and upends it over his fingers, then begins tracing one around the edge of Minseok’s ass. Two seconds later, Minseok reaches down and grabs his wrist to try and shove him in.

“If you take your sweet time then I’m not gonna last through five rounds,” he grumbles. “Hurry the fuck up.”

“Okey dokey.” Luhan pushes his finger in and receives a purr of approval.

“Hot,” Jongdae comments from the perch he’s taken up on the chair in the far corner of the room.

When Minseok begins grinding back against his hand, Luhan slides a second finger in and begins scissoring them apart. The rest of the group has drifted into the room by now and is watching from various spots around them - Tao, Luhan notices, is already shirtless, perhaps just to add to the general aesthetic of the room.

“Okay!” Minseok yells, when Luhan has squeezed a third finger into his ass. “Come on, it’s pounding time!”

Luhan obediently removes his fingers, then grabs Minseok by the hips, rolls him over onto his stomach and climbs on top of him.

“Mmm, yes,” Minseok mutters into the sheets as Luhan’s weight settles over his back. “Crush me, Daddy.”

Luhan snorts and reaches down to line himself up.

“Good to go?”

“Have been for the past five minutes, just _fuck m- ahhh!_ ”

Luhan slides in with one strong push, and Minseok dissolves into a puddle of moans against the bedspread.

“ _Mm, good, so good-_ ”

“Fuck yeah-”

“Oh yes,” Kris mutters, unzipping his pants and beginning to fap, “this is my style.”

It barely takes five minutes before Luhan is growling and moaning into the back of Minseok’s neck, his hips beginning to jerk at the depth of each thrust. 

“Come in me,” Minseok begs. “Fill me up, I wanna be a come burrito.”

Luhan drags Minseok’s ass back to meet him and grinds in deep. Minseok clenches hard around him, and Luhan’s next groan catches in his throat as he comes. 

“ _Mmf-_ fuck. Mm, that’s good.”

“Alright, get off,” Kris says, grabbing Luhan’s shoulder. “I got a galaxy-sized load to blow.”

Minseok rolls over as Luhan pulls out and clambers off the bed. He smirks up at Kris, smug and taunting, and beckons with both hands. 

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

Kris slides his hands under Minseok’s shoulders and hauls him up into his arms. 

“Ooh, okay.” Minseok wraps his legs around Kris’s waist. “I like where this is going.”

Kris doesn’t move far, just turns to the wall and pushes Minseok into it. He lets the wall take Minseok’s weight and focuses on holding his hips, reaching under him to shove his fingers into Minseok’s ass, dragging Luhan’s come around for extra lubricant. Minseok purrs, so Kris lines his cock up and lets Minseok fall onto it. 

“ _Ohhh_ \- yeah,” Minseok sighs, “that’s the shit I need.”

Kris grunts in agreement and begins to piston his hips up into Minseok, fucking him in earnest now that Minseok seems to be comfortable. 

Ten minutes later, he’s still pumping away. Minseok is beginning to gurgle with delight, bouncing in Kris’s arms, but everyone else is getting impatient. 

“Hurry it up,” Tao gripes. “The rest of us want a go too.”

“Stick a finger up his ass,” Jongdae suggests. “Maybe it’ll make him come faster.”

“I’m not touching Kris’s nasty asshole, you do it.”

“No one’s sticking anything up my ass,” Kris grunts. “I do the sticking, not the getting stuck. Wait your turn.”

“C’mon, duizhang,” Minseok teases. “I want that galaxy load.”

“Almost there.” Kris smacks his hips up, the slap of skin on skin loud in the small room. His groans increase in both pace and pitch, and when he finally comes it’s not with a grunt but with a tiny _yip_.

“Mmm,” Minseok hums his approval. “Good job. Who’s next?”

Tao nudges Yixing in the shoulder.

“Your turn.”

Yixing steps forward, his hands clasped in front of him despite the bulge in his jeans demanding his attention. He comes to stand in front of Minseok, who’s propped up against the wall on shaky legs, and reaches out to take his hands and lead him back to the bed.

“Dang!” Jongdae interjects from the corner as Yixing lays Minseok down on his back, “Yixing’s making _love!_ ”

As expected, when Yixing positions himself over Minseok and slides inside him it’s with a sweetness, even a shyness, that brings a gasp to Minseok’s lips.

“That’s it,” Minseok whispers, lips pressed to Yixing’s hair as Yixing moans into his collarbone. “Good boy. Keep going.”

If they didn’t know already, the next few minutes are indisputable proof to everyone in the room that Zhang Yixing fucks like a god. 

“Holy shit,” Tao mutters, rubbing himself through his pants so hard he’s probably going to give himself a friction burn, “film this shit and sell it to horny housewives, we’ll make a million.”

“Everyone deserves this kind of fantasy in their lives,” Jongdae agrees.

Yixing pushes slowly into Minseok, deft but gentle, each thrust of his hips deliberate as it drags over every sensitive spot inside him. He’s careful, attentive, his hands playing over Minseok’s chest and stroking across his nipples, and Minseok doesn’t usually kiss during sex unless it’s Luhan but right now he’s sucking on Yixing’s lips as if for water in the desert.

“Mm, just like that. Oh- _mmm_ , yeah, so good, so good like that, Yixing-”

Yixing moans his agreement and pulls Minseok closer, holds him tighter, and when he circles his hips with his mouth on Minseok’s throat, Minseok gasps, cracks, falls apart with a moan and comes in shuddering spurts across his chest.

“Oh my god,” Jongdae whispers. “That’s so _fucking hot_.”

Luhan agrees with a groan, eyes on the two loads of come dribbling out of Minseok’s ass as Yixing pulls out, still hard, and sits back on his heels as if unsure what to do next.

“Does this mean you’re done?” Tao asks, palpably disappointed.

“Not yet,” Minseok says. “Just give me a minute.” He reaches forward and grabs Yixing by the waist to pull him forward until he can take hold of his cock.

Yixing whines, squirms, resists the visible urge to thrust into Minseok’s hand.

“Come on,” Minseok coaxes. “It’s okay. Take what you need.”

Yixing rolls his hips forward, and his mouth falls open as Minseok thumbs across the head of his cock.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Minseok murmurs. “I want you to come on me, Yixing, just paint me with it - make me a come burrito with extra sauce.”

Tao snorts with laughter in the background, but Yixing’s eyes are locked with Minseok’s now, and he’s chasing the touch of his hand with rapid jerks of his hips.

“You gonna come for me, Yixing?”

“ _Mhm_.” Yixing whimpers, twitches, and comes hard onto Minseok’s stomach, curling forward and rocking through it as Minseok strokes him with whispered praise.

“Good boy,” Minseok croons as he leans forward to press a kiss to Yixing’s forehead.

“Yixing’s the MVP,” Jongdae says from the corner.

“Excuse me,” Tao objects, “you haven’t seen _me_ yet.”

“Go on, then.” Jongdae jerks his head towards the bed. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Tao struts over to grab Minseok by the ankles and pull him to the edge of the bed.

“You ready for this? We’re gonna do it panda style.”

Panda style, it turns out, is just doggy style but with Tao muttering, _“yeah, baby, panda style”_ the whole time. At one point he makes something that’s probably supposed to be a panda noise, but it sounds more like a goat on drugs. He’s having a good time.

“Luhan, you’re drooling.”

Luhan tears his eyes away from the handprints Tao is leaving on Minseok’s ass and finds Jongdae smirking at him.

“Go on,” Jongdae continues. “Get in there.”

Luhan doesn’t need telling twice. Sliding onto his knees in front of Minseok, he pushes him upright against Tao’s chest and bends forward to suck Minseok’s cock into his mouth.

“ _Ohhh- Lu-ge-_ ”

“Panda threesome,” Tao mutters, “nice.”

Kris snorts. “Threesome? Dude, this is a full-on orgy.”

“Panda orgy,” Tao amends. “Nice.”

Minseok is moaning now, thrusting between Tao’s cock and Luhan’s mouth. One hand is on his own nipple, the other in Luhan’s hair, and every whimper of breath is audibly closer to the edge.

“Come in Luhan’s mouth, Minnie,” Jongdae suggests breathlessly from the corner. “Tao, fuck him harder, he’s almost there.”

Tao obliges with a panda grunt, and ten seconds later Minseok is almost shrieking, his eyes squeezed shut, tugging at Luhan’s hair as he rocks into his mouth.

“ _Ohh- oh, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-_ ”

“Do it.” Tao reaches around to pinch Minseok’s nipple as he grinds in deep. The result is explosive. 

“ _Ohhhh!_ ”

Luhan swallows rapidly, drinking down everything Minseok has to give him and sucking gently at the head of his cock for the last drops, and Minseok shudders as Tao rocks his hips in to chase the last of his own orgasm. When Tao pulls out, Minseok flops forward into Luhan’s waiting arms.

“Mm- oh my god. Hah.” He lifts his head with an effort to look over his shoulder. “Chen, you want a go?”

“Nah.” Jongdae shakes his head, indicating the wet patch on the front of his pants with a satisfied grin. “I’m good.”

“Mmmkay.” Minseok sighs, yawns, and curls further into Luhan’s embrace.

“Happy?” Luhan asks.

“Mhmmm.” Minseok smiles. “Come burrito.”

“I’ll say.”

He’s about to ask whether Minseok wants a shower, or a cup of tea, or a six-man cuddle pile, but then there’s the sound of a key in the lock and that’s all the warning they have before the front door opens at the other end of the hall.

“Hey guys, what- _OH MY GOD._ ” Baekhyun gapes at them for a moment, taking in the horrifying sight of Minseok, love-bitten and dripping five different kinds of come, then claps his hands over his eyes and wheels around to yell out the door. “ _SUHO! THEY’RE DOING IT AGAIN!_ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work and I'm 500% going to hell for it.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JangJaeYul for a front-row seat to my quality shitposting.


End file.
